Misadventures of Perseus
by Eve Of The Stars
Summary: Or, a really crappy retelling of the adventures of Kudo Shinichi as the Greek hero Perseus, and Kaito is really friendly with a giant sea snake. The story is probably not any better than this summary. Kaishin/Shinkai Greek myths AU


Kudo Shinichi hated his life. So, his mother had been locked up in a tower by his grandfather, because the oracle named Haibara Ai, (who named an oracle Haibara Ai?) had predicted he would kill said grandfather. (He swore that he saw said oracle smirking in his dreams) Than some god named Yusaku, God of mysteries, fell for his mother, named Yukiko. Than his mother had him, whom she named Shinichi, and _then_ his grandfather thought it would be a good idea to set baby him and his mother out to sea! In a wooden chest! As if that would escape Yuksaku's notice! Yukiko, being a very strong and independent woman from living in a tower alone all her life, broke the chest with a well pitched squeal, and then another god named Agasa made some motorboat thingy that exploded when they reached the shore. They were taken into some fisherman's home who's name was Kogoro and had a daughter named Ran, whom he played with during his childhood years. It turned out, his half-God blood made him a natural mystery solver, and he became known as Detctive Of Serifos, the island they landed on.

The king of Serifos, named Anokata, wanted to marry Yukiko, but Yukiko did not want the marriage. The kind therefore thought that it was Shinichi whom she was denying the marriage for, so he set out to destroy the young man. He sent his best two assassins, Gin and Vodka. When that didn't work, he challenged the teen to a quest. An impossible murder had taken place on some island called Black Organization (who names an island Black Organization!?) where a being named Vermouth (who was hired by Anokata) lived.

When he got there, (with the assistance of knowledge God Mitsuhiko and sword God Hattori) the murder has been solved in ten minutes and Vermouth had disappeared somewhere. On his way back, he meets some Titan named Irish, whom he pitied and stoned him using a magical bracelet Vermouth had had that could turn people to stone if he pressed the blue gem.

His next stop was Ethiopia, where he happened to spot some teen his age sitting on a large rock, playing with ropes whilst a giant sea snake swam nearby.

He landed, wondering what the teen was up to.

"What are you doing?" He asked as the teen looked up. The most brilliant smile crossed the other's face.

"Oh, just waiting for that giant sea snake to return with one of my cards I'm terribly afraid of fish, you see, so I can't dive in and get it myself, so the friendly Mr. Sea Snake said he'd get it for me! Isn't he the best?" He grinned.

"Uh...yea...mind telling me why your up here in the first place?" Shinichi asked. The other shrugged.

"Apparently my father held this really long grudge with the God of snakes, named Snake for some reason, so he wants to kill me. I think it was because his daughter, Akako, couldn't win my hand in marriage and resorted to dark magic, tossing her over the edge of no return. Therefore, he sent Mr. Sea Snake over there to come terrorize this island, and the beast's anger would only be subsided if I was offered as a sacrifice. So, they chained me to the rock, in hopes of that preventing my escape." Shinichi blinked.

"So, why aren't you chained to the rocks?"

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, son of Toichi, best magician king to ever live, and the Magician known as Kid! Did they think a few ropes and chains would keep me here?" He gestured to the piles of stuff around him, which was _definitely_ not just a _few_ ropes and chains. There was also some sort of metal glove to prevent his fingers from moving, blindfold, daggers that were probably positioned to stab him if he moved, and other things.

"...how did you escape?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets! So, who are you?"

"Kudo Shinichi. Detective."

"Agh! Another critic! You see, I've got this cousin named Aoko who wants to marry me, and then there's her best friend, who's name I have dubbed 'Blonde Bastard' (Aka: Hakuba Saguru) that wants to marry her, and he's a really annoying detective too!"

"..."

"What?"

"Uh...so do you want me to like...rescue you or something from the rocks?

I think that's how the story was supposed to go." Kaito shrugged. Just then the sea snake jumped out of the water over them, and dropped a wet, thing stone playing card on the rock.

"Thank you, Mr. Sea Snake!" Kaito waved cheerfully. The beast roared back, before disappearing.

"Ok, then, now let's get to the rescuing part!" Kaito said, turning back to the detective.

"Uh..sure." They both went back to the main land, where he discovered Kaito was actually a Prince, and his mother was the over enthusiastic queen, who immediately declared that they needed to get married right away, causing the Aoko woman to start yelling and waving around a spear, before she gave one glance at the detective, smiled, then threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't make Kaito happy, and then happily ran off with Hakuba, leaving a very confused city. Somehow, Shinichi and Kaito fell in love, and got married within a week, before they headed back to Serifos.

When they got back, Shinichi was enraged to find out Anokata was still courting his mother. After letting Kaito have his fun messing with the perverted King, he turned him to stone with Vermouth's magical bracelet.

He gave the island to be ruled under Kogoro and Ran, along with the level headed advisor named Eri Kisaki, who was, ironically, the divorced wife of Kogoro.

Kaito and Shinichi then lived happily ever after, and Shinichi decided life wasn't so bad after all.

Until Kaito invented hair dyes.


End file.
